13 Ghost Continued
by SpikeForever
Summary: 6 teenagers stop at a glass house but its empty?.............. What's going to happen now
1. The house

****

13 Ghost Continued 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: 13 Ghost Continued

Staring: Mark (Matthew Lillard) William (James Marsters) Cat (Sarah Michelle Gellar) Drake (Wes Bentley) Jenny (Eliza Dushku) Nate (Mark Walhberg) Tom (Paul Walker) Lara (Shannon Elizabeth)

Rated: R for Language, drug use, and other references.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 1:

It was 12:00a.m.,William and his girlfriend Jenny took a drive out and took a couple of friends with them Tom, Cat, Drake and his girlfriend Lara. All of them decided to go out for an evening ride around the woods.

"Hey William I need to take a massive piss" yelled Drake in the back seat.

"Alright hold on" 

William took a left, but he noticed he was going the wrong way cause once he turned he saw a big glass house.

"Oh my god William let me out."

"Jenny can't you wait till I park?"

"Fine, Cat you have to see this house."

Cat stopped kissing Tom and looked at the house.

"Oh my goodness it is so beautiful."

William parked the car, and Drake ran out and ran to one of the trees, everyone else went to the house. Lara tried knocking but no one answered then Cat tried but nobody answered either.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" asked Lara still looking inside for any one.

"William hey do you have extra pants"

"What happened now Drake?"

"I don't know I have blood on my pants."

"What?" everyone turned around.

Drake walked to show everyone, when he did everyone was confused and William went to look he saw an arm hanging.

"Will what is it?"

"I don't know yet Jenn." 

William tugged on the arm, but he didn't know it was the owner of the house. He finally pulled on it hard enough it fell on the ground. Will dragged it out.

"Ow.. My head."

"Hey are you alright man?"

"Yah, and who the hell are you guys and what are you doing on my property?" asked Mark still rubbing his head.

"Well Drake needed to go to the bathroom so we stopped here for a break." said Lara.

Drake walked over to Lara and hugged her, Then Tom and Cat started making out behind the car, and Jen walked over to Will and hugged him.

"So again I ask who are you?"

"Well I'm William"

"I'm Jenny."

"And who are the other four." Mark said still rubbing his head.

"Well those two behind the car is Cat and Tom."

"And over there is Drake and Lara." Jenn looked at the house again.

"Well I'm Mark the owner of this house."

"May I ask you why you were in the tree."

Mark looked back at William and Lara, he stopped rubbing his head and finally spoke up.

"Well I don't exactly remember."

"Oh I see, and why were you bleeding."

"Well William, I told you I don't remember."

Mark walked back to the house and checked his watch 12:50 a.m. Everyone else followed him, he turned around and stopped them.

"I can't let you in so you guy's and gal's better leave."

Drake started laughing. "Were not leaving, and anyways we need a place to sleep can't you see it late."

"Sorry I can't let you"

William walked up to Mark and held up against the wall.

"Mark for crying out loud just let us in it's freezing out here!."

Before Will could do anything else Jenn stopped him. "Will let him go, now!" And before Jenny could say anything else William put him down.

"Fine you could stay for the night." and Mark turned around and opened the door. _"That's only if you could survive the night." _he whispered to him self.

"hey don't go in there!"

Everyone turned around and saw a guy running from his car.

"Who the hell are you." Tom asked.

"I'm Nate Green."

"So what do you want Nate." Cat asked hugging Tom.

"Yes what are you doing on my property at this time at night Nate." Mark asked now shoving everyone aside.

"Its not really your house Mark its Sirius's house."

"So he gave it to me before he died."

"What a lie Mark what a lie." Nate started laughing.

Everyone finally went inside, once inside William and the gang was surprised to see so many rare things. Tom went to the hall and saw a samurai sword.

"Hey Cat look!" he shouted out.

Cat came and saw Tom slash the air with the Samurai Sword twice and she finally told him to put it down. "Tom that's enough now put it down and come over here!"

"Fine babe whatever you say."

They all walked into the living room..

"Anyone want a drink?" Mark asked from the bar.

"I do."

"William you had enough drinks bad enough I let you drive."

"Sorry Jenn it's just I'm really thirsty."

"Fine."

William went up to the bar and grabbed his self and Jenny a glass of martinis. Drake and Tom got themselves a beer.

"Mark is it okay if I take a look around."

"Go ahead Nate no one's here to stop you." Mark than pointed to the hall. _"That's if the ghost don't kill you first." _Mark whispered under his breath. 

Nate went into the hall and into the basement, he took out a pair of glasses which makes you see the ghost. He walked around a giant maze of glass, as he walked around he saw so many ghost locked up.

Mean while up stairs everyone was still drinking except Lara and Cat.

"So where did you guy's come from?''

"We were at a bar and then Cat and Lara wanted to go home." William said sipping on his drink.

Mark started rubbing his head again, then scanned the room. Tom and Cat again started making out on the couch, Drake and Lara were talking about something, and Will and Jenn started making out too.

Drake stopped talking to Lara. "Hey Mark do you have a room we can use?"

"Um.. er.. yeah, but I think we should stay together."

Before Drake could say anything they heard a scream from the hall, then Tom and Cat stopped kissing and so did William and Jenn.


	2. Losing two Friends

****

Continued…………….

William got up and about to go down to the basement, but Mark stopped him.

"Will just wait a second I have these flares, the ghost-"

Before Mark finished talking, Lara cut him off, "What the fuck there are ghost in this so called house of yours?"

Mark nodded, "Yes there is, now everyone take three of these then follow me."

Everyone started taking three flares till they heard another scream and things breaking. Mark went behind the bar and took out 7 clear glasses, "Here put these on."

"What the hell are they for."

"Tom, can I finish."

"Sorry go ahead Mark."

"Okay as I was saying put these on and you'll be able to see the ghost."

Everyone started putting on the glasses, Mark took three flares himself and walked to the entrance of the basement and everyone followed.

"Okay, so Mark is this were the fun starts?"

Mark turned around. "Yes Will, now follow me and don't leave."

Nate started Yelling again but once at the bottom of the basement stairs the yelling died down. 

"Is Nate Dead?"

"Jen Nate is dead."

"I wasn't asking you Drake!"

"The both of you keep it down." Mark looked around and didn't see something so he kept walking, "Okay all of you don't make any sudden movement okay."

They all nodded and kept walking by the time they got to the corridor where Nate was going they saw his body cut in two. 

"I wonder which ghost hated him more." Will laughed

Everyone started laughing until Drake was lifted off the ground, "Hey what the hell let go of me!!"

Mark lighted a flare and the ghost dropped Drake and the ghost looked at everyone.

"Mark which ones that ghost."

"I'll get back to you on that Cat."

Lara ran to Drake's aid, "Lara no!!!" Drake tried to stop her but the Torn Prince hit her with his bat sending her strait to a wooden stick killing her instantly. Drake got up and everyone started running, The Torn Prince followed but was stopped when the glass door closed.

All of them stopped running Drake looked back at the Torn Prince while everyone tried catching their breath. "Hey Drake I'm sorry you couldn't save her."

"Its okay Will, I'll get some when I get back home." 

"Alright gang we have to get going, before another ghost comes."

"I guess your right Mark, lets go Jen." 

Jen walked next to Will, they started moving again finding their way out of the HELL HOLE.

"Mark how do we get out of here?"

"Tom we have to go back where the Torn Prince is."

Jen walked up to Mark, "So that's the son of a bitch who killed my friend?"  
"Yes, now if you want to get yourself killed go back that way or else follow me."

Everyone followed Mark deeper and deeper into the maze.

At first the group thought they saw the torso, but they guessed their mind was playing tricks on them, until the jackal came at them Drake scratching him everyone tried real hard to save him but it was to late the jackal killed him already. So they all started running a second door closed and they were safe.

"Mark what the fuck is going on already two of our friends were killed?"

Mark looked at Will, "William, I don't know I'm not a ghost they have a different mind, they kill who ever they please and if we don't get out of here-"

But before Mark could finish talking Tom cut him off, "Hey Mark who's that?" pointing a women with a knife."

Mark shoved William to the side, "Oh shit everyone back up slowly don't make a sudden movement that's the princess who killed herself." they all kept backing up until they got to the foot of the stairs they all ran inside to the library.

"William your bleeding."

"huh?" William looked at his arm, "Jen its nothing."

Cat looked at Will's arm too, "Will you should patch that up."

"I said I'm fine." 

Mark threw William a cloth, and he started wiping his arm.


	3. The 13th Ghost

****

"Mark what do we do now?" William sat down and held the cloth up to his arm.

"Well one of us have to sacrifice our own life-"

Mark was cut off by Tom, "Mark who the hell is that guy?"

"Who?" Mark turned around, "Oh shit!"

"Oh Shit what?" Jen leaned over to see what they were looking at, "Holy Shit."

"Nobody make a sudden movement."

Cat walked slowly to Tom, "and who are those two over there."

"FUCK! This is not good we have the Juggernaut to our left and the Torn Prince and the Fuckin' Blacksmith to our right."

Jen slowly walked over to will and stood behind him, "Mark what do we do?"

"Well we have to sacrifice two peoples life and I'll be one of them."

"Same with me." William stood up and walked over to Mark.

"William no you just can't leave me."

"Jen I'm sorry babe, but I just can't leave you in this house with so many Fuckin' ghost. Now if I don't make it back you run out of the house with Tom and Cat okay."

"But…"

"Now, just tell me if your okay with that."

Jen walked over to William, she kissed him and whispered into his ear, "I love you now go."

Mark walked over to William, "William its time to go."

William nodded and kissed Jen one more time then looked a Cat and Tom, "Cat, Tom you two take care of Jen for me okay."

Tom nodded and Cat did the same. William and Mark took one of the glass doors and ran back into the basement, they ran into the control room and there they were Cat, Tom, and his girlfriend Jen. 

"Jen!"

"WILLIAM HELP!"

William was about to jump but Mark stopped him, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes!"

Mark nodded, "Well I want you to know something-"

William nodded.

"I'm not a human I'm what you call a ghost and-"

William's mouth dropped, "What the-"

"Wait let me finish, You're the 13th ghost and you're the one that can save them now you make the jump and destroy the machine or let them die"

William looked over to his girlfriend and his two friends, "I chose to destroy the machine."

"Good Choice."

William was about to jump until the Juggernaut walked into the circle and picked up Tom and threw him into the sharp moving metal cutting him into pieces. Cat and Jen started crying, and a voice started talking some weird language and all the ghost stood around the circle, "William I want you to name all of them."

William nodded, " The First Born Son, The Torso, The Bound Women's Fate, The Withered Lover, The Torn Prince, The Torn Princess, The Pilgrims, The Great Child and The Dire Mother, The Blacksmith, The Jackal, and The Juggernaut."

"Yeah and guest who's the thirteenth ghost."

William pointed at himself, "ME!"

"Yup now go and save your friends."

William got ready and ran right threw the blades into the middle of the circle, "close your eyes and duck." They all waited till the blades to brake and they shattered the glass walls once again and all the ghost were set free.

"Good job William now go." Mark smiled

"What about you?" 

Mark shrugged, "Maybe I'll join my friends, Who really knows."

They all laughed and Mark disappeared. William looked at his girlfriend, "Jen I love you."

"I love you to babe." Jen kissed William, to Cat it seemed like they've been kissing forever, after a while they finally stopped kissing. William stood up and helped both Jen and Cat off the floor and untied the ropes from their arms and they walked out into the night, William looked at his watch, "5:55 a.m. the sun should be up soon, and we better get going."

Jen hugged William and the three of them walked over to their car and drove back out and as they drove they watched the sun come up. "William promise you wont take this way ever again."

"I wont babe don't worry." 

Jen looked over at Cat who was staring out the window, "Hey."

Cat looked over at Jen, "Oh, hey."

"What's wrong girl."

Cat shrugged her shoulders, "I miss him."

"Hey I know, and I'm sorry Cat."

"Hey Cat don't worry my brother will always be here don't forget that."

Cat smiled, it was true ALL their friends were there watching over them and especially Tom he was there sitting right next to Cat, but bad thing she didn't have those glasses.


	4. YEARS LATER

****

Years Later:

It's been 4 years since the Ghost accident and William has asked Jenny to marry him and Cat for 4 years she's finally got a date to Riley Dobson who works in the military.

In January 1, 1999 was when William, Jenny, and Cat's friends died: Tom McKenzie, Drake Rustler, and Lara Reid.

In April 5, 2004 William and Jenny married. Cat died in a car accident shortly after the wedding when driving home drunk apparently she did that because she still couldn't get over Tom McKenzie her boyfriend's death. Riley Dobson married Janice McKnight on September 3, 2006.

William and Jenny had two kids Alex who's 2 and a girl on the way they're gonna name her Crystal. 

Riley and his new wife Janice has a boy kid on the way which their going to name Brennan.

On March 21, 2007 Crystal was born and on July 14, 2007 Brennan was born. 

Riley was sent out to war and was killed with a gun shot wound in the head and his wife Janice committed suicide and her son Brennan was being watched by William and Jenny. Now all their friends are dead Cat in a car crash, Riley who got shot in the head, Janice who committed suicide, and their old friends Tom, Drake, and Lara who died the that house.

On January 23, 2017 Brennan dies of a brain tumor.

Later William and Jenny died of old age and their two kids Alex and Crystal married and lived the same happy life and Alex had three wonderful kids, Crystal had two wonderful twins.

Now all the friends are united in Heaven who knows maybe their all in Hell who gives a flying fuck. 

(e-mail me if you want me to write more thanks for reading J )


End file.
